Heretofore prior art clamshell housings were made of equally-sized halves. At the seam line a raised recess on one half received a peripheral rim of the other half. Enlarging the width required substantially increased thickness and a double housing on both the top and bottom surfaces. This resulted in housings with limited configurations, enlarged size and expensive houses using more material.